Reunion of Zero
by Axel Lymphos
Summary: Persahabatan merupakan hal yang tak bisa lepas dari kehidupan kita. Itulah yang mungkin dirasakan oleh Zero. Fanfic pertama. Rada GJ. Sori yah.. Review ditunggu. Sebaiknya jangan nge Flame. Nanti fanfictnya terbakar. :D
1. Zero's Memories

**Hak cipta Megaman Zero dilindungi oleh Capcom Corporation**

**.I.01.2011**

_Moshi2 minasan..._

_Ini fanfict pertama qu jadi sorry yaa klo ada yg rada2 GJ_

_Di sini Megaman Zeronya model Mythos. Karena boku memang suka ama Zero Mythos. Zero yang modelnya yang sudah berubah itu menandakan bahwa ia adalah Zero yang nggak hanya ganti penampilan. Tapi juga ganti sikap en tingkah laku. Itu yang bikin boku suka. Meski kagak pernah taw apa-apa soal Megaman. Heheheheh... Gomenasai desu yo..! (Readers : Capeee.. Dechhh...). Kalo pengen tahu kayak gimana itu Zero Mythos. Boku wa wakaranai desu. Silahkan tanya sama Google-sensei. Sape lage tuh.. maksudnya silahkan cari di Google. Pake tanya lagi.. Dasar.. (dilempar kursi oleh Reader)._

_Oke dech.. Mulai yo ceritanye..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 : Zero's Memories<strong>

Sahabat...

Dia yang tak bisa dilupakan

Dia yang selalu berada di sisinya

Apa yang terjadi bila ia pergi...

Seandainya saja dia masih hidup. Mereka pasti bisa merasakan kedamaian dunia ini. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan oleh Zero. Semenjak kepergian teman karibnya, X. Dia masih ingat benar saat-saat kematian temannya tersebut.

_(Sesi Flashback – Ini cuma rekaan belaka jadi di cerita aslinya kagak ada. Namanya juga fanfict)_

Aquinos City – 13 September 2098

Di dalam sebuah gedung yang tua dan usang. X dan Zero sedang bertarung melawan Sigma. Mereka berdua tampaknya mengalami luka-luka dan kelelahan. X menembakkan _gun arm_ nya ke arah Sigma namun Sigma berhasil mengelak. Zero pun menebaskan sabernya namun Sigma dapat mengelak. Lalu kemudian Sigma menembakkan laser berkekuatan tinggi dan mengarahkannya kepada Zero. Zero terkejut dan sempat berusaha menangkisnya. Tapi, X datang dan merintangi serta menangkis serangan lasernya Sigma. Kemudian X menembakkan laser terkuatnya terakhir. Bersamaan dengan itu Sigma pun menembakkan laser terkuatnya juga dan kedua laser itu saling beradu seimbang. Zero pada saat itu tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membantu X. Tapi tiba-tiba gedung tempat mereka bertarung mulai runtuh. Zero ingin menyelamatkan X. Tapi tiba-tiba X berkata, "Zero, cepatlah pergi dari sini!" Tapi Zero berkata, "Tapi bagaimana dengan kau?". Jawab X, "Jangan pedulikan aku. Cepatlah pergi!" X seperti memaksa Zero untuk meninggalkan dia. Tapi Zero tetap tidak mau meninggalkannya. "Apapun yang terjadi aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu!" ujar Zero. Namun X bersikeras, "SUDAH JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU! Aku tahu perasaanmu saat ini. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mati terbunuh di tangan Sigma. Biarlah aku yang akan menggantikanmu." Zero sempat terkejut mendengarnya namun segera berkata, "X, Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau mengorbankan dirimu hanya untuk diriku. Aku hanya ingin kita bisa bersama selalu. Aku hanya..." belum selesai berbicara, X sudah memotong pembicaraannya, "Maafkan aku, Zero. Tapi demi dirimu agar selamat, apapun akan kulakukan. Oleh karena itu cepatlah pergi. Ingatlah akan kata-kataku ini. 'Seorang sahabat akan berusaha melindungi sahabatnya yang lain, meskipun nyawa adalah taruhannya'. Mendengarnya Zero langsung menangis dan dengan berat hati Zero pun akhirnya meninggalkannya. "Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Zero. Jagalah Axl dan para reploid lainnya." X akhirnya menyelesaikan pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Sigma.

Zero saat itu sudah berdiri jauh dari gedung dimana X berada. Dan seketika itu juga batu-batu dan logam-logam yang membentuk gedung tersebut mulai rontok berjatuhan secara perlahan-lahan. Para pasukannya X memberi penghormatan terakhir bagi komandan mereka. Axl yang melihatnya mulai memberi penghormatan terakhir kepada X seraya menangis. Zero tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi sepertinya kata-kata terakhir X membuat perasaannya galau. Ya, Kata-kata terakhir seorang sahabat yang meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya. "X, apapun yang akan terjadi aku akan terus mengenang dirimu." Ucapnya sambil memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi sahabat terbaiknya itu. Sejak saat itu nama X tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatanya. Axl sebagai sahabatnya yang lebih muda darinya juga ikut merasakan kepergian X untuk selama-lamanya.

Semenjak kepergian X. Organisasi Maverick Hunter sudah membuat mereka tidak betah. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari organisasi tersebut. Dan dengan berat hati para reploid Maverick Hunter melepas kepergian mereka. Zero berkata kepada Axl, "Tidak terasa waktu berjalan cepat. Semenjak kepergian X. Semua terasa berbeda." Axl menjawab, "Begitulah, akupun juga merasakan hal yang sama." Persahabatan mereka terus berkembang hingga Zero akhirnya shock berat ketika Axl sahabatnya tersebut dikabarkan menghilang entah kemana. Hal itu membuatnya sakit dan jatuh pingsan di tempat. Sampai pada ahirnya seorang ilmuan membawa Zero ke laboratoriumnya untuk dipulihkan di sana.

_(Keluar dari Sesi Flashback)_

Zero memikirkan Axl yang telah terpisah darinya. Dia mengira Axl akan terus berada di sisinya. Namun takdir ternyata memisahkan mereka.

"Zero!" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Harpuia?" Zero menoleh ke arah Harpuia dengan penuh keheranan.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya hari ini. Ada apa" tanya Harpuia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Zero berusaha menutup-nutupi apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kamu pasti ada sesuatu." Harpuia merajuk.

Akhirnya Zero menceritakan apa yang ia lamunkan. Harpuia yang mendengarnya seolah tidak percaya. "Jadi, Seseorang yang bernama Axl itu adalah sahabatmu, begitu?" Tanya Harpuia. "Ia adalah sahabat yang tak akan pernah lepas dari hidupku. Jadi aku terus memikirkan dirinya." Ucapnya sambil menunduk. Harpuia langsung menghiburnya, "Sudahlah Zero, suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengan sahabatmu itu. Kau jangan terus memikirkannya. Janganlah terlalu berpikir ke belakang tetapi berpikirlah ke depan. Masa depan menatimu. Pasti ada saatnya kau bisa bertemu dengan Axl." Zero merasa bersemangat oleh kata-kata Harpuia. Tidak ia sangka bahwa orang yang dahulunya menjadi musuhnya kini bersahabat dengannya dan memberikan semangat baginya. Dia pun juga menceritakan hubungan antara dirinya dengan Iris. Tapi Harpuia tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Dia beranggapan bahwa Zero harus berpikir ke depan dan jangan terlalu berpikir ke belakang. Karena baginya hal itu hanya akan melukai perasaan Zero. Harpuia pun juga tidak menyangka kalau dirinya yang dulunya berusaha membunuh Zero dan sekarang berteman dengannya malah menyemangatinya. Padahal dahulunya sebelum berteman dengan Zero, dia adalah reploid yang cenderung tidak peduli dengan keadaan reploid lainnya.

Zero berjalan-jalan dan kemudian melihat Phantom yang sedang duduk mengasah kunainya yang berkilauan. Zero pun mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Phantom yang megetahuinya mulai berkata, "Hari ini kau tak seperti biasanya." Zero tidak menjawab perkataan Phantom, tapi ia malah berkata kepada Phantom, "Phantom, 'Seorang sahabat akan berusaha melindungi sahabatnya yang lain, meskipun nyawa adalah taruhannya', bagaimana menurutmu?" Phantom berkata, "Pernyataan yang keliru, seharusnya 'Seorang sahabat tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya yang lain terluka'. Dari mana kau dapat pernyataan itu?" Zero menjawab, "Dari seorang sahabat yang takkan kulupakan." Phantom menjadi penasaran. "Sahabat yang kau maksud seperti apa?" Zero pun menceritakan pengalamannya bersama X sampai kepergiannya X. Dan tak lupa ia pun juga menceritakan pengalamannya bersama Axl sampai menghilangnya Axl. Phantom langsung tertawa garing. "Hahahahaha...Tidak kusangka bahwa kau adalah reploid yang baik. Kau adalah reploid yang supel dan terbuka bagi siapa saja. Aku sampai iri denganmu." Zero pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Belum pernah ia tertawa sebahagia itu dan ia baru kali ini mendengar Phantom yang tertawa garing tersebut. Phantom pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya pun ternyata bisa tersenyum seperti itu setelah berteman dengan Zero. Padahal diantara semua Four Guardians dia adalah yang paling pendiam dan paling misterius.

Lalu bagaimana pandangan Fefnir dan Leviathan tentang ingatan Zero? Fefnir mendengar pengalaman Zero tersebut dan berkata, "Sudahlah Zero, waktu tidak akan pernah kembali. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Biarkan saja, pasti ada saatnya kau bisa berjumpa dengan kawanmu yang hilang itu. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Kita ini tak bisa mengatur waktu. Seandainya aku jadi kau, aku tak akan terlalu memikirkan hal itu." Zero merasa bersemangat mendengarnya. Zero tidak menyangka bahwa Fefnir terlihat santai sekali gaya berbicaranya. Memang diantara semua Four Guardians dialah yang cenderung easy going dan santai bicaranya. Meskipun demikian dia adalah reploid yang berpendirian kuat dan teguh. Leviathan pun juga mengatakan hal yang sama pula. Bahkan ia berkata, "Sudahlah, apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Yang penting ingatlah perkataanku ini. 'Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Dan masa depan adalah masa depan. Pilihlah yang terbaik bagimu. Apa yang kau pilih akan menentukan hidupmu di masa depan. Lakukanlah usahamu yang terbaik dan tetaplah bersemangat." Ujar Leviathan menyemangati Zero. Diantara semua Four Guardians. Leviathan yang paling mengerti tentang Zero.

Zero tidak menyangka bahwa mereka sangat mendukung dirinya. Mereka semua sangat mengandalkan dirinya. Zero merasa bahwa mereka menjadi kawan keduanya baginya. Meskipun dahulunya mereka memusuhi Zero. "Seorang lawan yang menjadi kawan. Hmmm... Sekarang mereka menyemangatiku." gumam Zero. Apapun yang terjadi Zero akan selalu mengingat perkataan mereka yang telah mendukungnya tersebut.

* * *

><p><em>Nah Chapter 1 udah selesai nih. Pendek sekali yaa...? Gomenasai desu. Baru pertama kali ini saya bikin fanfic. Jadinya ya maaf kalo sependek itu. Udah ya.. Ini fanfict dilanjutin ato nggak. Kalo ya.. sabar ya. Silahkan tulis jawabanya di Review. (formal mode on) Apabila ada kesalahan tutur kata saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saran anda sangat berarti bagi saya (formal mode off). Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya (ngilang teleport).<em>


	2. The Gunslinger Reploid

**Hak cipta Megaman Zero dilindungi oleh Capcom Corporation**

**.I.02.2012**

_Moshi2 minasan..._

_Ini fanfict pertama qu jadi sorry yaa klo ada yg rada2 GJ_

_Setelah sekian lama kalian menunggu updatetannya. Akhirnya saya bisa meneruskan cerita ini. _

_Oke dech.. Mulai yo ceritanye..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 : The Gunslinger Reploid<strong>

Dalam sebuah virtual room. Zero berlatih tarung untuk mengetahui kemampuan menyerangnya. Suara sabernya yang beradu dan gerak lincahnya membuat ruangan virtual itu seakan menjadi arena pertarungan. Setelah selesai, Zero pun bertanya nilai kemampuannya, "Komputer, berapa nilai kemampuan saya?" Komputer pun memberikan jawabannya, "Selamat. Kemampuan anda 80%, Mohon untuk Dipertahankan." Zero pun menghela nafas, "Huuh... ternyata kemampuanku berkurang setelah peristiwa Ragnarok itu." "Itu tidak berkurang, itu sudah cukup bagus." ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Zero pun menoleh ke asal suara itu, "Fefnir, kau tidak bertugas?" tanyanya. "Kebetulan Harpuia tidak memberikan saya tugas hari ini, sehingga saya dan anak buah saya bisa bersantai. Lagipula ada salah satu anak buah saya yang sakit. Jadi tidak mungkin bila harus bertugas." jawab Fefnir. "Aneh, padahal kemampuanku sebelumnya 95%, tapi kenapa sekarang menurun ya?" keluh Zero. Fefnir pun berkata, "Sudahlah, Zero. Kemampuan seseorang itu ada batasnya. Justru, usaha itu tidak ada batasnya. Jadi teruslah berusaha, Zero." ujar Fefnir sambil menyemangati Zero. "Terima kasih, Fefnir." ujar Zero. "Justru itulah kegunaan seorang teman." balas Fefnir dengan santai.

Zero duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di markas National Guardian Force (NGF). "Hmm... tak ada yang berubah setelah Neo Arcadia." gumam Zero. "Zero." sahut seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Harpuia? Tumben sudah selesai. Padahal pekerjaanmu kan menumpuk setinggi gunung?" balas Zero dengan sedikit bergurau. "Apanya yang selesai, justru saya butuh _refreshing_ sebentar selama mengurusi pekerjaanku yang _seabrek_ itu." jawab Harpuia dengan santai. "Ohh... Kirain apa." jawab Zero. Lalu Harpuia duduk disebelah Zero. Tiba-tiba Harpuia berkata, "Zero, ini tentang sahabatmu itu." Zero pun bertanya, "Maksudmu si Axl?" "Ya, aku penasaran seperti apa dia." ujar Harpuia dengan penasaran. Zero pun menjawab, "Dia dahulu satu tim denganku dan X. Dan kami bertiga selalu bekerja sama dalam memberantas Maverick. Dia kadang juga bersifat kekanak-kanakan. Dia adalah reploid yang tangguh, tidak mudah menyerah. Dan satu lagi. Dia menggunakan sepasang pistol sebagai senjatanya." Harpuia pun berkata, "Pistol Ya? Hmm.. Dia merupakan reploid yang hebat."

Harpuia dan Fefnir bertugas di sebuah hutan yang terletak 500km dari ibukota, guna memberantas Maverick yang konon sering mengganggu warga di sekitar hutan itu. "Fefnir, berhati-hatilah. Kita harus waspada, bila maverick itu tiba-tiba menyerang." Balas Fefnir, "Iya, saya mengerti." Harpuia bertanya, "Kira-kira seperti apa wujud maverick itu?" Fefnir pun menjawab, "Menurut informasi yang kudapat dari warga sekitar, Maverick itu berwujud raksasa. Dia suka memburu anak kecil. Dan bahkan, warga sering mempersembahkan anak-anak mereka kepada maverick itu supaya tidak mengganggu mereka."

Kemudian, mereka berdua mendengar sesuatu. Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari kearah mereka. Mereka berdua sudah ancang-ancang hendak menyerang. Ketika suara itu menampakkan wujudnya, terkejutlah mereka. Mereka melihat seorang anak kecil berlari ketakutan dan tidak sengaja menabrak Harpuia yang berada tepat persis didepannya. Harpuia bertanya sambil menahan tubuh anak kecil yang hendak jatuh tersebut, "Kau tidak apa-apa dik? Sepertinya, kau sedang dikejar-kejar sesuatu?" jawab anak itu, "Aku dikejar oleh sosok monster besar. Dan dia hendak memakanku." Harpuia pun kaget, "Monster besar. Jangan-jangan..." Belum sempat Harpuia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Fefnir tiba-tiba berteriak, "Harpuia, diatasmu!" Harpuia pun kaget ada sosok besar yang mendarat dan langsung mengelak menghindari sosok tersebut sambil membawa anak kecil itu. Fefnir terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "Maverick?" Sosok maverick berwujud Gorila Raksasa mengejutkan mereka. Anak kecil itu berteriak ketakutan. "Ada apa? Apa monster ini yang tadi mengejarmu?" tanya Harpuia. Anak kecil itu mengiyakan pertanyaan Harpuia. Fefnir berkata, "Jadi, inikah maverick yang konon meminta tumbal anak kecil warga sekitar hutan ini? Maverick itu berteriak, "Hai, anak manis. Di mana geranganmu?" Harpuia pun bergumam sambil memegang erat anak kecil yang masih ketakutan tersebut. "Jadi maverick ini menginginkan anak ini untuk dijadikan santapannya?" Akhirnya tak berlama-lama mereka berdua menyerang Maverick tersebut.

Harpuia menyerang maverick tersebut. Namun serangannya berhasil dipatahkan oleh maverick tersebut. Fefnir pun berusaha membantu. Namun dia terkena hantaman maverick itu. Harpuia pun berkata kepada anak kecil itu. "Dik, cepat lari dan pulang ke rumahmu, biar kakak yang akan urus monster ini." "Iya kak" ujar anak itu dan lari. Maverick tersebut hendak menangkap anak itu. Untungnya tangannya berhasil dilukai oleh Harpuia. "Tak kan kubiarkan kau mengambil anak itu!" Maverick itu berkata, "Begitu yaa? Baiklah biar kalian yang akan menjadi santapanku, Hahahaha..!" Dan sebuah kepalan tangan besar hendak diarahkan ke arah Harpuia. Harpuia tidak sempat mengelak. Fefnir hendak menyerang maverick itu. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengan suarah tembakan entah dari mana. Semuanya pun terkejut. Tiba-tiba sosok tersebut menampakkan dirinya. Sosok reploid misterius. Tingginya hanya sebahu Harpuia, mengenakan jubah biru tua yang lapuk, dan menggenggam sepasang pucuk pistol di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tertutup sehingga Harpuia dan Fefnir tidak bisa mengenali sosok tersebut. Maverick itu hendak menyerang reploid tersebut, namun reploid tersebut berhasil menghindar seraya mengarahkan kedua pistolnya dan menembakkannya tepat di kepala maverick tersebut. Dalam waktu sekejap maverick itu langsung tumbang dihadapan Harpuia dan Fefnir. Harpuia pun berkata, "Terima kasih, tapi siapa kau?" Sosok itu berkata, "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku". Reploid itu langsung pergi menghilang ke tengah hutan setelahnya.

Harpuia pun masih berpikir akan sosok yang menolongnya waktu itu. "Apa dia manusia atau reploid. Namun bila dilihat dari kemampuannya. Dia itu sepertinya adalah reploid." Lalu dia teringat akan perkataan Zero. "Jangan-jangan, dia itu adalah..."

Axl? Benarkah sosok misterius itu Axl? "Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin itu Axl. Hmm... Mungkin Zero bisa menjawabnya." pikir Harpuia.

* * *

><p><em>Nah Chapter 2 udah selesai nih. Pendek yaa...? Gomenasai desu. Masih baru-baru bikin fanfic. Jadinya ya maaf kalo sependek itu. Udah ya.. Ini fanfict dilanjutin ato nggak. Kalo ya.. sabar ya. Silahkan tulis jawabanya di Review. (formal mode on) Apabila ada kesalahan tutur kata saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saran anda sangat berarti bagi saya (formal mode off). Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyAAAAAAAAAA! (ngilang lompat dari menara Tokyo).<em>


End file.
